Rainbows
by Raven McBain
Summary: Brennan mopes about what can't be, Adam offers him something that can. Alright that is a bad summery, but it's hard to summerize. AdamBrennan pairing, yes slash, so you have been warned.


**Title:**Rainbows  
**Author:** Scifi Kane  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Summary:**Brennan is upset over the closing of a door, Adam offers him another opurtunity.  
**Distribution:** Ask first, please.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters don''t belong to me. If the show belonged to me, I would have done things differently. I love the first season, tolerate the second and hate the third.  
**Authors' notes:** I''m not very good at writingBrennan so be kind. I love reviews. They keep me going. Flames will be sent to the flying monkeys, who will then be sent after the flamers. The pairings are Shalimar/Jesse, Brennan(one-way)Shalimar, and Adam/Brennan.

Jesse and Shalimar were sitting in the family room laughing and having fun. Emma sat on the chair, playfully making fun of the new couple. So Brennan remained by the door, unwilling to contaminate the cheery feel of the room with his foul mood. Brennan had rationally known that Shalimar was with Jesse now, but seeing the two of them together, so happy, it hurt more then he cared to admit. He had still kept a tiny bit of hope that Shalimar would suddenly see how much he cared about her and fall head over heals in love with him. So, standing in the doorway, he had to attempt to convince himself that they were not intentionally mocking him. The young man just couldn't handle this now, so he left before they could see him. He would try to pretend to be happy but they would know, and he just couldn't do that right now.

Brennan wandered through sanctuary, because he refused to go back to the party and he was unwilling to go back to his room, to sulk. Walking wasn't helping, he just couldn't get how Shal could have missed his messages, he was dropping them like tanks, for crying out loud. The brunet had been sure that she had been responding, and she had felt the same way.

He finally walked to the observatory. It was a thunder storm outside. When he was a child, he had a love/hate relationship with storms. He had loved to watch the power of the storm, but the lightning reminded him of his fear of his powers and he was afraid that the rain would hurt him. Now that he was older, he had overcome his fears, or pushed them away. He loved storms for their power, intensity and drive, so he stood by the window and watched the storm, hoping that it would improve his mood. It actually reflected his mood, chaotic, confused and in turmoil.

The young man was so engrossed in the storm that he didn't even hear the older man walk up behind him. Adam came up quietly beside him so that his teammate wouldn't be startled. Brennan just kept starring at the storm, the only way he acknowledged Adam's presence was a slight, almost undetectable glance at him. So they just stood there, both lost in their own thoughts, not needing to speak, for several minutes finally Adam quietly asked "Shalimar and Jesse?"

"What do you mean Adam?" The electric mutant asked attempting to avoid the question. "I'm completely happy for Shal and Jess." He thought that if he said it out loud and made Adam believe it, then Brennan would believe it too.

Adam turned to look at his companion. As he had suspected there was no change in Brennan's expression or posture, except a slight almost undetectable tensing of his back. The young man was extremely good at keeping his cards close to his chest. Yet for all the other man's evasions and pretenses Adam still knew he was in pain and he was trying to get the older man to drop it. He couldn't do that, because of team dynamics and because he couldn't bare to see the other man in pain.

"Sometimes no matter what you say or do, or how intense your emotion is" Adam said, somewhat mournfully, "The other person won't feel it in return." Brennan turned to the other man slightly, it was almost as if the other man was speaking from experience.

"I don't know what your talking about Adam, I'm fine," Brennan insisted, turning away from Adam again.

Adam reached out, took Brennan's hand and brought it gently to his lips, without even thinking about the gesture and how much it might revel. When Brennan finally looked at him, surprised, Adam said, "When one door closes another usually opens. Don't put all your hopes on one person." With that, Adam leaned and kissed his teammate on the check.

Adam quickly leaned back and took in the shocked expression on Brennan's face. "I'm sorry." He said before turning and walking quickly to his room, shocked by his own actions. Brennan just stood there, startled. A part of him wanted to run after Adam and the other part of him wanted to forget this ever happened, after all Adam had given him an out. Brennan knew one thing, he didn't want to go back to sulking around and avoiding his family.

When he closed his eyes, he could feel Adam's lips on his cheek. Adam had become very close to him over the last year and a half, even when they fought it had a close feel. He thought of all the time together, the way Adam always wished to protect him and the touches they shared. The young mutant had always seen it as friendship, but now as he thought about it, with the new information, he could clearly see that Adam loved him. It had been Brennan that Adam had been talking about earlier, Adam was so sure that he had seen the signs and didn't love him back. The other man had been too subtle for Brennan; he should have posted a neon sign or something like that. Brennan then realized that he did love Adam back. He wanted to feel Adam's lips on his lips not just his cheek, he wanted Adam.

Brennan turned to the window and saw that the storm had passed. The sky had that light drenched look and the world was filled with new beginnings. Though what really made him smile, was the rainbow stretching across the sky. Light from the darkness, and beauty reigns, he thought. _Well_, Brennan thought,_ time for my new beginning_.

Brennan slowly made his way to Adam''s room. He ducked back as he saw Jesse and Shalimar go into her room and shut the door behind them. ""When one door closes,"" he muttered as he knocked on Adam's door. "Another usually opens."

Adam opened the door, surprise registering, slightly, on his face when he saw whom it was. "Brennan," he said startled, "I didn't expect you, not after that."

"You didn't give me a chance to reply," Bren said "Can I come in?" Adam stepped back, still unsure, he didn't want to get his hopes up, not after all this time. As soon as Adam closed the door, Brennan took his hands in his own and added "You caught me off guard before." Here he stopped; speaking never really was his thing, he believed that action''s spoke far louder then words, so he then leaned down and claimed Adam's lips with his own.

"I love you Brennan," Adam whispered against the other mans lips.

"I love you too," Brennan whispered back, before deepening the kiss. He knew it now Adam was his rainbow.


End file.
